


Tony The Stalker

by mcphone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这不是Tony的初衷，从来不是。</p><p>献给西尔！</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony The Stalker

Oh, boy. Tony想。  
“你回来了！”Clint说，“二战纪念派对有趣吗？”  
“演讲，握手，合照，过多的苹果派。”Steve走进起居室，一边扯松军礼服的领带，“任何一部分听起来有趣吗？”  
“你差点错过了新年倒数。”Bruce说，递给他一杯苹果汁。  
“谢谢。”Steve接过来一饮而尽，“等一下，这是仙宫蜜酒吗？”  
“没错！好队长！”Thor大声说，倒满在茶几上一字排开的古怪酒杯。  
“已经快到午夜了。”Steve抗议。  
“那又如何？”Clint回答。  
“你们真的打算整晚不睡吗？”  
“放松，Cap。这是新年夜，”Natasha翻了个白眼，“反派也需要假期。”  
“我可不会这么确定。我得先去换衣服，拜托别喝得太多。”Steve说着，转身离开了。  
“有人今晚很安静。”Natasha挑了挑眉毛。  
“什——”Tony说，清了清嗓子，“什么？”  
“已经开始醉了？你才喝了一杯！”  
“我没事。”  
“说真的，铁罐儿，我有点惊讶——你在新年夜居然恰好处于单身状态，而且决定和我们度过整晚。我能听见千万颗心破碎的声音！”  
“闭嘴，聪明鬼。”Tony站起身来，把酒杯放到一边，走了出去。  
“你打算去哪儿？快要新年倒数了！”  
“我知道！”Tony做了个意味不明的手势，走进电梯。

 

“你应该多穿着那身军礼服。”Tony说，靠着Steve的卧室门框，透过半掩着的门可以看到Steve正在床边换衣服。  
“打斗起来可不太舒服。”Steve说，拉开了房门。他已经换好了运动裤，赤裸着上身。  
“我可以帮你改良它。”Tony说，依然靠着门框，努力将视线集中在Steve鼻子上。  
“我喜欢我的制服。”Steve套上一件灰色T恤，仔细地把军礼服挂好。  
“你当然喜欢。”Tony哼哼。  
“别试图定义我，Tony。”  
“这我可不能保证。”  
“你今晚没有其他事情做吗？比如陪你的女朋友？”  
“我没有女朋友。”  
“你上周带回来的那位女士？”  
“甚至都不知道她的姓。”  
Steve挑了挑眉毛，没有说什么。  
“我能听见你在心里评判我。”Tony抱怨，和他一起走进电梯。  
“我没有你以为的那么古板，我知道世界变了。”  
“但你没变。”  
“没错，我正在试图改变这一点。”  
“你为什么要去厨房？”  
“准备点吃的，你们不是打算整晚不睡吗？”  
“我们有足够多的蜜酒。”  
“那正是我担心的，吃点东西至少不会醉得那么厉害。你喝醉了吗？”  
“我只喝了一杯！”  
“那不是我在问的。”Steve凑过来闻了闻他。  
Tony突然觉得口干舌燥。  
“你没醉。”Steve评价。  
“这正是我说过的！”  
“别喝太多，你会伤着自己。”  
“找不到更好的事情做。”  
“显然是这样，”Steve拉开橱柜，找出最大的沙拉碗，“因为你一直在跟着我。”  
“我没在一直跟着你。”  
Steve停了下来，Tony撞上了他的后背。  
“Oops,抱歉。”  
“没在跟着我，哈？”Steve说，把碗放到餐桌上。  
“快到午夜了。”Tony扭头看钟，试图转移话题。  
“我们会有焰火吗？”  
“我能让Jarvis放一点，但是你得站在楼下才能看得到。”  
“真遗憾。”Steve拆开两包咸味小饼，一股脑地倒进碗里，“好了，士兵，返回基地吧。”他朝Tony做了个手势，往电梯走去。  
“我也和男人约会过！”Tony突然喊。  
他立刻后悔了。  
该死！  
该死该死该死！  
两秒钟后Steve又回到了厨房门口，表情难以捉摸。  
“抱歉？”  
“你听见我说什么了。”Tony快步跟上去。  
“没错。”Steve走进电梯，故意避开Tony的视线。  
“你生气了，太棒了。”Tony抱怨。  
“我没在生气。”Steve回答，瞪着电梯门。  
电梯在沉默中上升。  
“什么时候的事情？”过了一会儿Steve扭头问他。  
“很早了，还是我在麻省理工的时候——”  
“你为什么不告诉我？”  
“你又没问过。”  
“那你为什么又打算现在说出来？”  
“只是不想让你把我定义为某一类型。”  
Steve怀疑地望着他。  
“我是说，只是觉得这是你应当知道的信息，如果你打算继续把我当作队友的话。我不想把这个秘密带到下一年去。”  
“我当然会继续把你当作队友，别犯傻。”  
“好的，很高兴它没改变什么。”Tony松了口气，把手插进裤子口袋里。  
“你在开玩笑吗？它改变了所有事情！”  
这是什么意思？Tony疑惑地望着他，但Steve已经先一步走出了电梯。  
“更多的食物！”Tony听见Clint在起居室里欢呼。  
Tony在门口站了一会儿，然后他做了个深呼吸，走进起居室。  
Steve正站在落地窗前，其他人挤在沙发里。电视上播放着时代广场的直播新闻。马上就要到午夜了。  
“借过。”Thor说，搬着更多的蜜酒走了进来。  
Clint鼓掌大笑，用力拍着Thor的手臂。  
“这才是我说的派对。”Natasha举起空杯子。  
“我想我不能再喝了。”Bruce试图把自己的杯子藏起来。  
“Come on！这是新年夜！”Clint嚷嚷，“铁罐儿，你要来点吗？”  
“晚些时候。”Tony回答。  
听到Tony的声音，Steve动了一下，但依然背对着大家站在窗前，肩膀紧绷着。  
“你在生气。”Tony凑到窗边，偷偷用眼角看Steve在玻璃窗上的倒影，“你说你没有，但你确实在生气。”  
Steve抿着嘴唇，没有回答。  
“你说它改变了所有事情，是什么意思？”Tony大着胆子问。  
“不是现在，Tony.”  
“好吧。”  
“拜托！”Clint的哀叫打断了他们。  
“我不会吻你的，Barton。”Natasha严肃地说。  
“可这是传统！”  
“让Thor吻你。”  
“不，Thor，别凑过来。”Clint警告。  
“额，伙计们，开始倒数了。”Bruce试图阻止他们的打闹。  
“我以为我们之间已经没有什么问题了。”Tony说，“我很抱歉。”  
“我们之前确实没有什么问题。”Steve僵硬地回答，依然望着外面。

十，九，八——

“这显然不是事实，”Tony央求，“别这样，跟我说说话。别把对我的讨厌带到下一年去。”  
“我不讨厌你，Tony。”Steve转过头望着他，眼神复杂，“你为什么总是不相信这一点？”  
“我不明白。”

六，五，四——

“你明白，Tony。你今晚一直在跟着我。”  
“我没有在一直跟着你。”

三，二，一——

“新年快乐，Tony。”Steve低声说，凑过来吻了他。


End file.
